List of PTV Park Station Idents
Blimp You see a blimp with the stations logo on it. Stations: KERA 13 in Dallas, WHYY in Philadelphia,KTCA in Minneapolis, WGBH in Boston, WLRN in Miami, WCEU in Daytona Beach, Georgia Public TV, WNET 13 in Newark, WVIZ in Cleveland, WQED in Pittsburgh, WBGY in Springfield, Maryland Public TV, and WFWA in Fort Wayne. Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-52-56.png|WGBH (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-52-39.png|WNET (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-51-54.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot_2016-09-25-15-49-00-1.png|MPT (1998) Screenshot_2016-10-15-16-30-14.png|KERA (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-51-24.png|Georgia Public Television (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-23-09-26-49.png|GPTV (1993) Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-56-04.png|WVIZ (October 1996) Screenshot_2016-09-25-15-34-08-1.png|WGBY (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-49-48.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-49-09.png|WLRN (1995) Basketball The P Pals are having a game of basketball. Stations: WVIZ in Cleveland, WLRN in Miami, KPBS in San Diego, WNET in Newark, University of North Carolina TV, KERA in Dallas, and WVIZ in Cleveland. Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-32-32.png|WNET (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-33-18.png|KPBS (1994) Screenshot_2016-07-24-09-07-44.png|KERA (1996) Imag.jpg|WVIZ (1993) Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-30-40.png|WLRN (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-32-02.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1995) Farmer P-Pal in Tractor A farmer P Pal is seen on a tractor. Stations: KERA in Dallas, WNED in Buffalo, KLVX in Las Vegas, and Wisconsin Public Television (mirrored in Wisconsin Public Television). Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-11-27.png|WNED (1997) Whwc07291998.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television. Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-49-04.png|KERA (1995) Train A train outruns a P Pet. Stations: KPBS in San Diego, KLVX in Las Vegas, WNET in New York City/Newark, KPBS in San Diego, KTCA in Minneapolis, WOSU in Columbus, KERA in Dallas, and KCET in Los Angeles. Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-56-21.png|WNET (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-55-38.png|KPBS (1994) Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-54-23.png|KCET (1993) Screenshot_2016-07-31-15-31-04.png|KLVX (Low Quality; 1998) Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-54-57.png|KERA (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-40-11.png|KTCA (1995) Hot Air Balloon Two P-pals go in a hot air balloon.WGBH in Boston, KAET in Phoenix, WLRN in Miami, Maryland Public TV, KTCA in Minneapolis, KUAT in Tuscon, KCET in Los Angeles, and WHYY in Philadelphia. Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-18-05.png|WGBH (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-19-47.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot_2016-08-24-18-33-59.png|KCET (1994) Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-16-33.png|WHYY (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-39-09.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-20-31.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-20-57.png|KAET (1996) Rocket A rocket flies through the sky. Wiscounsin Public Television, WNET in New York City, University of North Carolina Television, WVIZ in Cleveland, and KERA in Dallas (Rocket mirrored in WPT version.) Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-29-22.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot 2016-08-07-16-52-41.png|WNED (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-22-22-34-05.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-23-17-47-09.png|Wisconsin Public Television (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-27-13-30-43.png|WVIZ (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-22-22-28-32.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot_2016-10-06-15-47-45.png|KTCA (1997) Amusement Park P pals go on a carousel. WNET in New York City (it said Newark NJ in the ID though) and WMFE in Orlando Artist An artist paints a station logo. WLRN in Miami, WGBH in Boston, WVIZ in Cleveland, and KERA in Dallas. Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-48-41.png|WGBH (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-13-33.png|WVIZ (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-24-09-00-23.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-49-08.png|WLRN (1996) Submarine A submarine is seen with the station's logo on it.University of North Carolina Public Television, WMFE in Orlando, WNET in New York City, WLRN in Miami, WNED in Buffalo, and South Carolina Educational Television. Prehistoric Times A dinosuar is seen with the station logo on it. Stations: KERA in Dallas, WEDU in Tampa, WMFE in Orlando, KLVX in Las Vegas, WTTW in Chicago, WNJN in Trenton, Idaho Public Television, WLVT In Allentown, WNED in Buffalo, New Jersey Network, WOSU in Columbus, KTCA in Minneapolis, and WVIZ in Cleveland. Greetings Pinky decides to greet all of her friends while holding a peice of cardboard.South Dakota Public Broadcasting, WMVS in Milwaukee, WLRN in Miami, WCEU in Daytona Beach, University of North Carolina Public Television, KLVX in Las Vegas, and KERA in Dallas